


Waiting For The Snow

by ranpyon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpyon/pseuds/ranpyon
Summary: Short modern AU story about Dany and Jon on their first new year's eve as a couple.





	

Dany look at the window to check on the weather. As she already predict before, it is still snowing outside. With this kind of weather she hope the road to this cabin still clear. She sighing and come back to the kitchen to make some tea.

While she preparing for her tea, she heard her phone chiming from the living room. She run as fast as she can to check on her phone. There is one message notification come from Jon, she open it quickly.

' _Dany, I'm sorry. I'm still stuck with this case from Inspector Mormont. I'll be there as soon as I can._ '

She read it again with hoping there will be another message that saying he's lying that he just try to test her patience which unlikely to happen. Dany know he is too honorable to leave his job, even if he's already have a plan to celebrate new year's eve with her. But it's still 4pm, so he still can make it to arrive before twelve. It just took two hours without traffic jam from the city, maybe three with traffic jam.

' _It's okay, I'll be waiting for u. Be safe. XoXo_ ' Dany replied.

She's waiting in case he'll reply her message. After a couple minutes passed, she looked at her phone again and still no reply, even her message hasn't read yet. Try to kill the time, Dany come back to kitchen to finish make her tea and prepare for dinner.

***

It's already 7pm and still no news from Jon. Dany check her phone again, in case she miss his message. Turns out, there's no notification at all. Dany opened her latest message to Jon and found that even her message hasn't read by Jon.

 _What kind of case that keeping him up on New Year's Eve_ , Dany thought.

Suddenly her phone is ringing and it's Jon who call. Dany smile so hard and pick up the call.

'Hello, Jon'

'Hi, Princess'

Jon likes to call her princess, Dany is so happy just to hear his voice. But from his sound it seems like he is really exhausted.

'I miss you. When can you arrive here? I already make your favourite food'

'I miss you too... And that sounds wonderful'

Dany feels something is wrong from how flat Jon's response. Yeah, he's the least expressive person in Dany's life, even for the people who doesn't know him at all, he seems really cold person. But that's not make Dany love him any less. Though he's not very expressive in front of people, he really care for her and can be really romantic. Even when no one believe in Dany, he's the only one who still believe and support her. That's why she love him very much, he still believe in her despite her background as a Targaryen. Sometimes Dany still can't believe why he wants to be with her.

'What happen, Jon? Is it something wrong?'

The line seems too quiet, that makes Dany look up at the screen to check if the call already disconnected or not. When she saw that the call still connect, she feel confuse.

'Jon? What is it?'

'I don't know how to say this Dany, but I think I can't make it before midnight. I haven't finish to solve this case and others already went home for holiday...'

Dany can't hear any words from Jon because suddenly she feels numb. She don't want to hear the rest of it. But she thinks it will be so selfish if she force him to come home early before he finish his case. Though it hurts, but she cannot put what she wants before Jon's work. He is too honorable to leave his work just for celebrate new year's eve.

'Dany? Dany? Are you there?'

Dany snapped from her thought and realize that Jon still on the line.

'Oh yeah, sorry. I think the connection was lost for a while. So what did you just said?'

'I said I'm sorry I think I couldn't make it before midnight. But I promise I'll make it up when I arrive there. Is it okay?'

 _I can't say no to you_ , she thought.

'Of course it's okay! It's just a new year, we still have a lot to celebrate in front of us. Just... be safe and come home to me, okay?'

Dany tried to her sound cheerful, but turns out like a croak. She thought she must be strong, it's not the first time she celebrate new year's eve alone. She had done it for more than fifteen years in the past.

'But this is our first new year as a couple. I feel really bad about this.'

And then he said it. The reason why she really want to celebrate this new year with him, because this is their first new year as a couple. Dany want this year to be special, to be different than any previous years. Sure last year they celebrated it together, but they're not together at that time.

'No, it's okay, I'm fine. I... '

'Are you crying? ' Jon interrupted.

Dany didn't realise before Jon pointed it out. Now she feels her tears on her cheek and she cannot stop it. Quickly , she tried to clean it up, though she knows Jon can't see it.

'No, I'm not.' but her sounds starts to quiver.

'Don't lie to me, Dany. You know that you can't hide anything from me'

 _Damn you Jon Snow with your observant skill_ , Dany thought.

'No, I told you I'm not crying and I'm fine!' she tell him with a bit high note at the end, 'by the way I got to go, I forgot to turn off the oven. I love you, bye'

'Wait, Dany! Don't hang...'

But Dany already hang up the phone and turn it off. She knows that Jon won't stop to call her until she pick it up and he solve their problem. Dany think it will waste his time and make him finish his job longer, so she thinks this is the best for him.

After get up from the couch and leave her phone on living room, she go to the dining room. Dany staring at all of the foods that she prepared. Most of it are Jon's favorite. With a heavy heart, she sits and try to eat some of it. She feels nothing, all of the foods seems tasteless. She knows better that the foods are fine, it's just because she doesn't have any appetite at all. Suddenly all of the food seems blur, she starts crying again.

'Why you cannot leave your job for a while to spend new year's eve with me? Your coworkers can leave their job to spend time with their families or couple, why you cannot do that?' Dany ask to the wall in front of her while she keep crying harder.

'Damn you, Jon Snow' she said faintly and put her head down.

***

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dany wake up from the sounds of door knocked so hard. She's still confused where is she. After crying hard for an hour, she decided to clean the table and call it a night. She thought there's no point to keep wake up.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

There's the sound of knocking again and it's getting louder.

 _What time is it_? Dany asked herself.

Dany look at clock on the wall and it shows ten minutes to midnight. She thought it's already passed midnight, she feels already sleep too long.

'Dany! Open the door!' the sound come from downstairs.

'Jon?' Dany ask to no one in particular.

 _It can't be_ , she thought.

She tried to get up from the bed and went downstairs. When she reach the front door, the knocking still continue. She tried to take a long breath and open the door. Then there he is, wearing his suits and black coat, Jon looks as gorgeous as usual. His hair is messy and there is some snow stuck on his hair and coat. Dany keep staring at him and gaping because she cannot said anything.

'Wha... what... What are you doing in here?' finally she can speak.

Jon look at her ridiculously. Dany can't figure out what's his feeling right now. He seems agitated, anxious, angry, but also... guilty. Dany cannot figure out why he looks guilty, since he doesn't do anything wrong. Even she still can't believe that Jon appear in front of her.

 _Am I dreaming_? She asked herself.

'Can I come in? It's freezing out here.' Jon asked with rubbing his hands.

Then Dany realised that he is still outside and indeed it's freezing out there. Dany open the door bigger and step aside to let Jon come inside. After Jon come inside, he's waiting for Dany to close and lock the door. He look at her, wearing his old football jersey t-shirt which is too big for her and red with white stripes wool socks she loves to wear.

 _What have I done to deserve her?_ He thought.

When Dany turn around her body he look up at Jon who look at her with amazed. She feels like his anger and anxiety are gone, but she is still feeling the guilt part in him. Both of them still look at each other without saying any words. Dany hates this situation, it feels like there's an elephant in this room.

'I am sorry' Jon said it first to breaking an ice between them.

Dany cross her arms, like every time she did to protect herself, 'what for? You didn't do anything wrong.' and since she cannot look at him in the eyes, she tried to look at any where except Jon's eyes.

Jon took a step closer to her and try to uncross her arms and held her hands. He look at their joined hands and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry for not putting you first before my job. I promise you before that I will always put you first before everything and I mean it, truly. Today, I feel like I failed you', Jon look at her in the eyes and put his hand under her chin so she can look at him in the eyes, 'Also, I'm sorry to make you cried today, I never meant to make you sad on new year's eve.'

When Dany tried to open her mouth to said that she's not crying, but Jon talk first before she said any word.

'You can't lie to me, I know from your sound that you were crying. And even if I can't recognised it from your sound' Jon wiped her cheeks from tears 'I can see it from your puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes'.

Dany didn't realise that she's crying again until Jon try to wiped her tears. When he smiled at her, Dany couldn't hold it anymore. She hug him and cry on his chest.

'I'm sorry to make you leave your job. I feel so selfish...' with hiccup and muffled sound she continue, 'The selfish part of me is angry at you because you can't leave your job. But I know that I never can force you to leave your job just because I want to celebrate this bloody new year's eve together'

Jon pull back without release her and look at her, 'no, it's not selfish at all. We planned this from last month, so no, you're not selfish at all'.

Then there's a ring come from grandpa's clock in the living room and there's a sound of trumpet and people celebrate from far away. Jon smiling so big and put his hand under her chin and said,

'Happy New Year, Princess '.

He grab her hair and kiss her softly at first. When he feels that she reciprocate his kiss, he try to deepened his kiss by slide his tongue into her mouth. She tried to get closer to him by twine her arms around his neck while combing her curly hair, she fall into his kiss. They keep continue kissing like they've never done it before.

When he feels like needing to breath, he finally pulls back and look at her. He brush his lips against her again, feels like it is still not enough.

'Happy new year, Jon Snow' she said with big smile on her.

'Do you know what my favorite part after this midnight kiss?' he asked against her mouth.

With giggling Dany asked 'what is it?'

He run his tip nose against her, 'the things we did after that'.

Then suddenly he pick her up and walked them both to the upstairs.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dears, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys can enjoy it.  
> I know I still have a lot of grammar mistake and my writing is still rigid, I hope I can do better in the future! :D


End file.
